


Next to you

by fivefeetapart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, idk - Freeform, no plot tbh, set after 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefeetapart/pseuds/fivefeetapart
Summary: Just some plotless post wedding fluff.(the title is bullshit i texted my best friend saying Please help me find a title and she too was clueless so yeah thats that)





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this for a secret santa project on tumblr, and i procrastinated writing until the last minute because i coudln't settle on a story or a direction. This could have been so much more, but it isn't. Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> I was gonna get it checked for spelling errors and such, but then, well, I started writing too last minute, so i apologize for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> This is my first b99 fic but I have ideas for more.  
> Enjoy.

Sunlight falls through a crack in their curtains and a single ray falls upon her face, making her look like an angel. He lifts his head up to shift his pillow in a way he can admire her even better. The rare moments he wakes up before her and gets to watch her sleep are ones he cherishes. He smiles. If years ago you would’ve told him that one day he would be waking up next to this beautiful woman every day, he would have called you crazy. But now, laying there, looking at her and carefully going through his mental list of his favourite things about her, he couldn’t be happier. 

Then she opens her eyes. She blinks. She yawns. Rubs her eyes and sits up. She smiles at him. With her sleepy voice and slightly puffy face, she’s still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. ‘Goodmorning, Jake.’ She says, her voice drenched with sleep. ‘Goodmorning, Amez.’ She stretches her arms out to the ceiling in a jawn as he sits up next to her. Next to her. Not only is she next to him in their bed. She’s also next to him in his life. Because as of yesterday he is no longer just Jake Peralta. And she is no longer just Amy Santiago. No no, as of yesterday, they are Jake and Amy Santiago-Peralta. Because Amy is now his wife! Amy Santiago-Peralta is his gorgeous, badass, brilliant wife! His wife! 

Jake turns to his wife and smiles brightly. One of his specially saved for her smiles. She smiles back. One of her specially saved for him smiles. They smile at each other as they move closer. Closing the distance between them. His forehead pressed against hers. Her forehead pressed against his. Looking at her lips, he whispers “I love you, my beautiful wife.” “I love you, my beautiful husband.” She whispers back at his lips, but she doesn’t get to say it, because their lips are pressed together in a kiss. Their faces still close they both smile. They’ve come such a long way since their first kiss and they’re going to be together until their last.  
They’ve been separated for months on end, in which either of them could’ve just given up, but neither did, because they love each other too much to give up. They both frequently suffer from panic attacks, caused by Amy’s anxiety and Jake’s PTSD, both of them could have given up any hope on a brighter future, but they didn’t, because they love each other so much. At any given moment of hard times or trouble, they could have said, let’s give up, but they didn’t. They kept fighting and loving and trying. They kept moving forward, holding each others hands, not looking back at what had been, just looking forward into a future that they pictured to be bright and happy. 

And now they’re here.

They made it. They got through. They have finally reached a finish line and they can breathe. Sure things might not be easy. But they know that when they look next to themselves, the other is going to be there. When Jake gets up in the morning, Amy is going to be there. When Amy wakes up, Jake is going to be there.  
With that thought in mind Jake searches for Amy’s hand. Gently caressing her ring, he kisses her. She puts her other hand on his cheek. The memory of their activities last night, when they got home, find their way back into Jake and Amy’s mind. Let’s say that they don’t think of it as a bad memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please let me know by leaving me kudos or a comment and i will love you forever! You can find me on tumblr also @fivefeetapart


End file.
